counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
P250
|ammotype = |rateoffire = 400 RPM |weightloaded = 760 grams |projectileweight = 3.9 grams |used = Counter-Terrorist Terrorist |reloadtime = 2.2 seconds |firemodes = Semi-automatic |Magazine_capacity = 13 / 26 |Movement_speed = 240 |Killaward = $300 (Competitive) $150 (Casual) |Damage = 35 |Recoilcontrol = 18 / 26 (69%) |Accuraterange = 14m |Armorpenetration = 77.65% |Penetrationpower = 100 |Hotkey = B-1-3 |Entity = weapon_p250}} The P250 is a semi-automatic pistol featured in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive. Overview The P250 holds 13 rounds of .357 SIG caliber. It is priced at $300 with 26 rounds in reserve and has a magazine capacity of 13 in each magazine. Kill award is default and it is able to kill an enemy player with one shot to the head, even if that player is equipped with a helmet. Properties Advantages *Capable of one-hit kills to the head at close range even with the Helmet equipped *Very cheap *Inflicts more damage against armored opponents than the Glock-18, P2000, and the USP-S *Low/manageable recoil Disadvantages *When fired continuously, it becomes less accurate *Low ammunition reserve *Less effective outside close range combat *Slightly worse first shot accuracy than the Glock and the P2000 Gameplay Tactics *When fired continuously, the P250 becomes wildly inaccurate *The P250 is a good choice for killing enemies in a hurry, beating out the Desert Eagle in terms of rate of fire in relation to its damage, but at the cost of lower effective range for headshots. *Equipping a rifle will compensate for its lack of effective range. *The P250 has a low ammunition reserve so it is best to make every shot count. *Unless you are at very close range with an enemy player, try not to spray bullets. Instead, burst-fire (or some other players refer to "tap fire") to increase your accuracy. **Avoid firing continuously with this pistol at medium to long ranges, as it will lead to inaccuracy. Instead, try to aim for the head or the chest by firing sparingly. * If you need to conserve money and be able to provide sufficient firepower for your team, purchase armor and the P250 for eco rounds. *When engaging up close, aim at your opponent's head and spray the weapon while controlling the recoil of the weapon by pulling your aim downwards as you spray. The chances are, the first few rounds could get a headshot. Countertactics *Any pistol that is more effective at longer ranges should be able to take out a user, at least, in far distances. *When closer to a user, a shotgun is capable of outperforming them. *Try to strafe and use a weapon with a higher rate of fire against P250 users. *Inexperienced players will often spray bullets, thus giving enemies an advantage in being able to take down newcomers armed with this pistol. Achievements Counter-Strike: Global Offensive= ; Weapon Specialist Trivia *The P250 is modeled after the compact version that is chambered in .40 S&W, yet in-game, it is coded to use .357 SIG just like its older counterpart, the 228 Compact. Interestingly, the 228 Compact does not use .357 SIG in real life either. * Out of all the pistols in the Counter-Strike series that use the .357 SIG, it is the only one that can kill helmeted opponents with a single headshot. This increased firepower is compensated by its lower ammo capacity, forcing a user to be more conservative when firing bullets. *This pistol shares its draw and reloading animations with the Glock-18, Five-SeveN, and P2000. *Quite unusually, the P250 is not widely distributed throughout the firearms market (as orders for the pistol were cancelled in some countries). *The P250 was the most commonly purchased weapon in pistol rounds. However, after the CZ75-Auto was added, the P250 dropped in popularity among some players.[http://blog.counter-strike.net/index.php/2014/06/9780/ Counter-Strike Blog: Balancing Act] * The side of the weapon's slide reads Sic Sawer P250, most likely to avoid copyright issues with the real manufacturer of the P250, SIG Sauer. * For some reason, the P250 HUD and kill icon is identical to the P2000. External links *SIG Sauer P250 on Wikipedia *CS:GO P250 Weapon Guide on Youtube References tr:P250 Category:Pistols Category:Counter-Strike: Global Offensive weapons Category:.357 user Category:Semi-automatic weapons Category:German weapons Category:Swiss weapons Category:Non-exclusive weapons